The Black Swan
by TheNicciLove
Summary: Bella Swan, the owner of the famous New York City tattoo shop, The Black Swan has it all: Fame, money and even her own TV show. But she wants the one thing money and success can't buy: Love. Collab with Nikita2009.M.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__** We Do Not Own Twilight. **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"**The Black Swan"**

**By**

**EdwardsLove82 & Nikita2009**

**BPOV**

My day was already off to a bad start; I woke up late, didn't have time to stop for coffee and I swear, there wasn't a single goddamn place to park in the entire city. I can usually just pull up right out front, but in Manhattan, there are a thousand useless people added to the streets every hour, which means you get up early or your ass is fuckin' walkin'. _It is what it is._

I finally made it to the shop and received a cute little glare from my producer, who pointed me towards hair and makeup, which I hated with a fiery passion. Why I had to look like a movie star to ink people, was beyond me. I personally didn't give a shit and went out of my way to poke the bear, dying a lavender streak in my black hair… just to fuck with Jessica the vapid blonde hair and makeup lady.

"Can we get this over with? I got things to do ya know, I _own_ this shop in case nobody told ya," I shouted, aggravated that I had to follow all these bullshit rules, in my own place. Don't get me wrong, I appreciated all the good the show had done…bringing in business and getting people into my once struggling shop, by the boatload. But the drawback was selling my fucking soul to do it.

I sat in the chair and huffed until I saw Jasper walk through the door, Starbucks in hand, I grumbled about losing my damn keys…again, which was why I missed quality time with my coffee.

"Bonjour Bella, le café ?" he asked. Wearing a signature 'I just got laid' smirk, he held his hand out, shoving a steamy cup towards me. I snatched it gratefully, taking in the delicious scent of vanilla bean and espresso. _That just made my day a little fuckin' better. _

"Merci, mon amour, I owe ya one, " I beamed, sipping my coffee. He winked and messed up the hair on top of my head, snickering as he walked towards his chair… which effectively pissed off Jessica. He didn't give a shit and frankly, neither did I. I just laughed and enjoyed my coffee which at the moment, was better than anything in the history of the world. I sat back and took a look around my shop, watching everyone set things up. I sighed to myself as I waited to start my long and pretty boring, and not to mention, repetitive, day.

_Just another fuckin' day in paradise, I thought, rolling my eyes._

_The camera crews, the producers, the clients, the fans, the noise, the occasional ass grab when they thought I wasn't paying attention._ I shook my head to myself, rolling my eyes at the thought. _Fuckers._

Sneaking off to use the bathroom before they started shooting, I did my business and washed my hands, eying my reflection critically in the mirror. Long black hair framing tired dark eyes, pale skin and ruby red lips. And let's not forget my lavender highlight …everybody loves the fuckin lavender stripe. I'd always loved the pinup girl style of makeup and had found that it suited my style...even if the show's producers hated it.

I'm so fucking bored. My life is monotonous to a point where my motions are robotic. I can't feel the passion I once had. Yeah, I still love what I do, I just hate what it's become. I just want something… _different_.

I waited semi patiently for the interview to start. I've done these things a hundred times, and they suck more and more every time. I mean seriously, how many times can you say the same thing and make it sound excited every time? … _ya just can't._

"Bella, we're ready for you in five," my producer called out, handing me a copy of my "genuine answers" that have been pre written for me. I just nodded and took the damn thing, eyeing Jasper carefully, letting him know to stay close. Riley was sprawled out in his chair, waiting for his first appointment, not a care in the world. _Lucky bastard._ My first client was pushed back a half hour for the interview, which kind of annoyed me, since it messed with my time table for the whole day. I closed my eyes and went over my story in my head, from the beginning….

My name is Bella Swan. I own _**The Black Swan**_ …the ink shop… yeah, the one with the reality show with the annoying commercials which run every 5 minutes. It's got quite the reputation now, but I started it a few years ago with some friends. _Life was much simpler back then. _

When I first opened, it was just me. I did everything… the tattoos, the phones, the appointments; it became overwhelming so I brought in my best friend Riley. We apprenticed together, in a small tattoo shop in the village. We worked there for a few years until I went on to open my own shop. I wanted someone I could trust, someone who I admired for their work, so I jacked him from there, offering him more money and his own chair. I think he would've come with me even if I hadn't, but I had to make it worth it for him.

Riley is the probably the only person in the world who knows the truth behind my irrational thoughts. I could give him a look and he just knows… it's crazy I know, but it's true. I trust him completely, with everything. Some people think we're a couple, but we would never be anything more than just friends, especially since he prefers the cock … just one more thing we have in common I guess. He's also way too fucking pretty for me. I prefer my men a little less super model and a little more rough around the edges.

Jake is my business manager. He's seriously the largest man I've ever seen in my whole life. Pushing almost seven feet tall the man has to duck to enter the shop door. He never says much but is killer on the business side, quiet and mellow with long dark hair, eyes and mahogany skin. He and Riley shoot each other the googly eyes when they don't think I'm watching. With his nervous stutter he doesn't do well with large crowds so he manages to stay in the background on filming days, sequestered in my office which always suspiciously smells like he's been hotboxing it back there.

Then there's Jasper, the third man in the sausagefest I call my shop. Women brought unnecessary drama into the shop, a fact I learned early on when I had to fire a chick named Lauren I'd found on her knees in the back of the shop trying to sexually harass the poor man. Back to Jasper … he's an inked up, pierced blonde haired guy who looks like he could be a bad ass surfer or something, he's just so pretty. If guys can be pretty, I dunno, but he is. I didn't pick him up until we started the show. I had been watching him for a couple months, keeping an eye on his portfolio, watching his clientele grow and I knew I wanted him. He's fantastic at what he does. I've met a lot of tattoo artists, but he's something special. He is so passionate about the actual art. If he doesn't like something, he won't ink it. He's not stuck up or picky, really, he's just… intense. Oh yeah, and he's French, which is pretty cool since I'm the only one who understands him. The other guys get annoyed sometimes, but I think it's hilarious.

I was pulled from my stroll through memory lane, when I heard the crew get quiet and the producers giving out orders. I huffed and went over to my chair, waiting for my interviewer to walk through the door. Time to smile pretty and keep the claws sheathed. Maybe.

By the time I was ready for my first appointment, I needed more coffee and a cigarette. I grabbed one out of the pack and walked out the front door, where there were a couple of fans taking pictures. I smiled and nodded, hoping they wouldn't come over. It's not that I didn't appreciate them, cause I do. It's just that I felt fake, with the show and the publicity, I didn't want to be known for that shit, I wanted to go back to the beginning, when people came to me because I was good, not because they wanted to be on fuckin' TV.

I dunno, maybe I'm just bitter, and a little bored. I power smoked at record speed and made my way back inside, giving the thumbs up for everyone to start taping. I pulled out a rubber band and grabbed my long black hair, throwing it in a messy knot behind my head. I cleaned up my station and got ready for my client.

When Jordan, one of my regular clients walked through the door, he laughed and shook his head, making his way over to me. We gave each other a knowing look as he sat down and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"What's goin' on J?" I asked as I put my black latex gloves on and turned to face him.

"Not much B, same shit different day," he said, distractedly as he watched me open a new needle and set up. I've been working on his piece for about three months now, it was a chest piece that was going to wrap around to his back_. _He had told me what he wanted months ago and trusted me to draw it up, he liked it so we went right into it. It was a large piece but he definitely had the body for it. _In fact, if he wasn't my client, I would be all over that! _But, business is business and you don't fuck where you eat so to speak, so I sighed as I pointed to the back of the chair, so he could relax and get positioned.

A few months ago I'd inked a pair of black handguns on his leanly muscled stomach. When you looked at him, in his low slung jeans, the effect was that the handles of the guns could be seen above, like he'd stashed them in his waistband. Original gangsta, I'd joked with him at the time. _Fuckhot_ was more like it. Must not touch customer…must not touch customer … my inner monologue chanted frantically.

"Aright Babe, just relax, I'm gonna finish up this side today and hopefully move into the side piece where it should meet in the back.

"Do ya thang, Baby B," he drawled, his voice always made me kinda twitchy in the vag region, I'm a sucker for southern accents, what can I say? It's fucking hard work to be surrounded by eye candy…I'm a spoiled bitch.

Jasper turned on the sound system we had in the shop to distract me from the rolling cameras and I sighed happily. The music started, everyone started doing their own thing and I found my zone, far away from anything related to reality shows and paparazzi cameras. I went back to my roots and found myself completely relaxed as I dipped the black ink and continued on his piece, where I had left off. The hum of the gun was peaceful and amped me up at the same time. I truly loved my craft, it was everything else I couldn't stand. But I would never show it, I would appear ungrateful for my livelihood, just another bullshit Hollywood thing.

I was half way through J's tattoo when I heard Jasper start cursing Riley out in French. I stopped what I was doing to look over at them. Riley had an exasperated look on his face while Jasper moved closer, trying to look angry. They had to add a little bit of drama to the show, which I always complained about, I mean come on, this isn't Jersey fuckin Shore. So anyway, Jasper was supposed to be short tempered, which I never found scary, just really funny cause it was like watching _Pepe le Pew_ ripping someone's head off. I snorted to myself, rolling my eyes and went back to filling in some of the design on J's chest. I had one hand resting on him heavily as I leaned over him, trying to find the perfect angle to do my thing. He sat back in the chair, completely relaxed with his knees loosely parted, ya know … the '_come fuck me'_ pose, that all these guys have….

"Ya know B, if ya wanna just climb on, feel free, I'm not gonna stop ya," he chuckled, clearly amused at my attempts to get as close as possible. I reached up and flicked his nipple ring, as I rolled my eyes at him. "Oww," he laughed, faking pain as he grabbed his sore nip.

"Owww…." I mimicked him in a falsetto voice, clearly making fun of him as I went back to work. It was another thirty minutes or so when I heard the bells chime and I looked towards the door to see a man, so beautiful, I had to stop what I was doing. Hell, we all stopped what we were doing…even Jake poked his head out of the back room, dark eyes, eyeing the stranger. I had a feeling he wasn't the usual asshole tryin to get on TV or the crazy fan that just wanted to snap a picture, but he was … different. He was just a normal guy, I didn't see an ulterior motive, not at first glance anyway, but I was usually right about these things. In a world full of fake ass people always wanting a piece of me, I learned to trust my gut.

"Ummm …" he mumbled, obviously uncomfortable under the stares of everyone inside. _He wasn't a client, he was a walk in? People just don't walk in here… everyone knows that. _His bronze hair was completely fucked up on top of his head, kinda like he just got laid and his jaw... _oh fuck me_…. I took a good look at him, his jeans were vintage, ripped at the knee with, what looked like a piece of duct tape over it… old chucks, and a tight fitting black Beatles, Abbey Road t-shirt, which hugged his muscular arms very well. I even saw some black ink poking out from under the hem of the shirt. _Hmmm, Mr. SexHair has ink on his pelvis, wonder how far down_ **that** _goes…. _The cherry on top of his sexy ass man sundae, was his eyes…emerald green and lacking any kind of artifice…honest and guileless. Something I hadn't seen in a stranger in a really fucking long time.

"Can we help you?" Riley asked, not too politely I might add. He looked over at me to see if I recognized him and when he saw that I didn't, he made a move for Bubba, the juiced up meathead security guy to go over. I don't actually know his name, but Bubba is fitting in my opinion as he looked like he was a white trash cousin to the annoying dudes on Jersey Shore.

"No! Wait…" I yelled, pulling a glove off and held my hand out for him. "I'm Bella, what can I do for you?" He seemed to freeze at the sound of my voice, but then took a few steps closer to take my hand and shake it. He looked into my eyes and looked confused, maybe a little lost…

"I saw your work in a gallery in Soho…"he trailed off when douchebag Mike, my least favorite cameraman walked up and clicked on the bright light on his camera blinding the man, making him hide behind his hand.

"Mike, can you back the fuck off and stop hounding my potential clients?" I growled.

"Ms. Swan you remember it's part of your contract, filming client interviews?" Aro, my producer chimed in from the back of the room where I'd forgotten he'd been, once I'd started working.

"Mr. Aro Too Cool To Have a Fucking Last Name, do you remember when I told you that if you affected business negatively, you'd be fishing your nuts out of the Hudson fuckin River?"

Rolling his eyes at me, he went back to typing away at his lap top.

Ragey, but not wanting to let it show as they'd only focus on taping it some more I went for underhanded bitch tactics. My favorite when they got in my face too much. I pulled my gum out of my mouth and smeared it all over the camera lens. "Whoops. I dropped my gum."

Mike shut off the camera and glared at me before stomping towards the back of the shop to no doubt complain about my prima donna antics. I turned to the handsome stranger who was looking at the ink designs I'd framed and hung on the wall…not for someone to pick, like out of a book…but to show off the artists in the shop's talent. I knew I had talent…but Jasper Le Pew's was otherworldly. And the awed expression on the stranger's face confirmed it.

"Sorry about that, the circus in here can get overwhelming sometimes." Rolling my eyes, I smiled and held out my hand again. "Bella Swan. Again."

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan, Again." He grinned and I felt my jaw drop in shock. Mr. Come On I Wanna Fuck You, was even more attractive when he smiled. I shook my head and grinned back, my look no doubt goofy and unattractive. _Gahh_. The man had just introduced himself and I was contemplating what kind of underwear he wore and if they'd look good on my bedroom floor. Sliding his hand into mine, palm rough against my skin he shook firmly. "Edward Masen."

"So what can I do you for?" I said brightly and winced. Nice Bella. _Fucking nice_. You don't do flirty and cutsey…what the fuck are you doing? Professional, not desperately pathetic please.

"Umm…like I was saying, I saw your show at the gallery near my apartment in Soho and I was interested in having you do me." He stuttered and turned pink in embarrassment. "Do my sleeves, I mean."

"I'm sure our Bella would be more than happy, to do you." Riley's smooth voice vibrated with laughter behind me.

"Don't you have shit to do? Like fucking work for once?" I turned and snapped at the back of his blonde head, pissed that he'd caught my out of character reaction to this stranger. Forcing down my irritation, I checked my appointment book.

"I've got one client I'm working with right now, but if you come back in a couple of hours, I'd be glad to go over your ideas with you?" I asked, while scribbling down in the timeslot "Fuckhot McHottypants."

"Sure. And, Bella?" he asked in heavy whisper as he stepped closer. "Should I answer to _Fuckhot_ or _McHottypants_?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Freezing in horror, I realized he could see the open appointment book rather well as I'd blocked out the time in black sharpie ink, capital letters. _BUSTED._

When I looked up mortified, to meet the highly amused eyes of Edward Masen he winked at me before giving me a little wave and leaving the shop.

The muffled snickers from behind me made my blood boil and I turned, shooting Jasper, Riley, and even Jake who'd poked his head out from the office my meanest nastiest bitch brow I could muster. Only J had the good sense to not say a word, just shrugging his shoulders.

"God. Good thing that whole exchange wasn't caught on tape… I'd be mortified for the rest of my life in Technicolor and everything." I muttered.

"Oh, I got it…from the back...but I could still hear everything." Mike's smugly satisfied voice rang from the corner where he'd sulked off to earlier.

"FUCCCCCCCK." Burying my hands in my hair I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Don't worry Baby B, I'm sure he's just flirting with you." J drawled from the chair where he'd been patiently waiting whilst I'd drooled all over the newcomer. "Lucky bastard." He muttered and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who'd have thought the great and powerful Bella Swan would be flustered by some schmuck off the street." Riley crowed triumphantly from where he was bent over painstakingly inking a portrait on an older lady's back.

"Motherfucker, if you weren't working right now I'd kick your ass." I huffed.

"Yeah, Yeah Yeah…whatever Bitch."

Turning, I stomped outside and lit up a smoke…hoping it would calm me down. Luckily there were no paparazzi or stalker fans loitering about at the moment. Good thing or they'd have been wearing my shoe as an ass accessory.

"You ok, mon ami?" Jasper's heavily accented voice floated out from the door of the shop.

"Oui, Jasper. He's just busting my balls like he does every day…I just don't know why I'm letting it get to me today of all days."

"Maybe you should take some time off…for how do you say? You time? It cannot be roses all the time surrounded by the same three men." He held out his arms and I walked into them, nuzzling his chest with my nose, inhaling the awesome scent that was Jasper. He gave the best hugs. Not at all inappropriate or groping like you'd think for such a notorious French manwhore…but like a brother.

That was my problem. I was surrounded by men who I thought of as my family or customers. I needed something for myself. I needed a man who treated me like he was desperate to see me, kissed me like he'd die without me and wanted me...for me. Maybe all unrealistic wants…but it'd been forever since I'd felt a man's hands on my skin, felt his lips on my neck…Hell, right now I'd be happy with a man having a simple meal with me, nothing fancy or frivolous. Not with Isabella Swan, the famous owner of The Black Swan, but just plain old me…Bella.

I pulled back and stared up at Jasper's kind face. He smoothed my hair back and rubbed away a makeup smudge underneath my eye with his thumb. "Now, deep breath cherie and go back in there, head held high." He waggled eyes eyebrows at me and I snorted. "And feel free to punch Riley in the crotch if you feel like it, ok?"

Giggling, I turned and walked back into the shop, after taking in and letting out a deep breath.

"Ms. Swan…time for another interview." Aro chimed in before I could even compose myself.

"Yeah…fuck no. I gotta work."

Ignoring him, I washed my hands and pulled on new gloves…resuming my earlier position over J to finish his ink.

Shooting him an apologetic look, I pushed my hair back and went to work again, "Sorry J. I should be done soon."

"No worries, B."

Over the next hour, I worked my ass off to get J's design finished, and when I stood up, neck stiff and back sore from the awkward but required position, gesturing for him to take a look in the mirror, I popped my knuckles.

Peering in the mirror, I watched his eyes take in everything I'd filled in today and he turned, grinning. "Fucking perfect."

"Aweeeesome." Finishing up, I taped up the ink I'd done today, forgoing the aftercare schpiel since he'd heard it before. After he paid at the register, as it was our final agreed upon session he winked at me and promised to be back in a few weeks for his next piece. I love repeat customers, they keep me going.

Glancing at the clock on the wall I stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled. "Lunch time…everyone get the fuck out!"

Lunch time was the one time of the day I could kick everyone out of my place….even the TV crew. It was definitely in my contract. Even if I didn't go anywhere or eat anything…I relished the quiet. I never really went anywhere close as the last time I'd tried, a couple of creeper fans had followed me unnerving to say the least. Usually if Jasper grabbed me coffee he'd grab a sandwich and stick it in the fridge in the office for me. Locking the door I moseyed to the back and hooted in success when I saw a turkey and cheese Panini from the deli next door.

Stuffing my face, I grabbed a coke from the fridge, sat back in the rickety office chair and propped my feet up. If only people saw what I had to do as a result of being well known. Hiding in my office while eating undeniably good, but cheap take out, by myself. I doubted that qualified me for lifestyles of the semi rich and annoyingly famous. _Meh._

Half-way through my sandwich I heard a noise…and stuck my head out of the office…knocking on the door was my eye candy from earlier. Edward _fuck me_ Masen.

Oh shit.

My professionalism was through the roof today. What was it about this guy that made me feel like a bumbling awkward teenager again? I'd only talked to him a couple of minutes. Stuffing another bite of my sandwich in my mouth I hurried to grab my keys and unlock the door.

"Shit, shit shit." I hissed under my breath.

"Everything, ok?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Gah. Pierced eyebrow. How did I not notice this earlier?

"Yeah, sorry about that. This is the only time of the day I get to myself and I kicked the circus out."

"Oh…I can come back later." He gestured to the door.

"No…it's fine, I promise. As long as you don't mind my chewing noises while I finish my lunch of course..." I trailed off, digging through the front desk for a clean white sketch pad and some pencils.

"Do you always eat lunch here by yourself?" he followed me over to the small couch against the wall and plopped down next to me, scent surrounding me. Fuck, he smelled good.

"Yeah, job hazard. People like to follow me around for some stupid reason..."I trailed off…noticing the blank look on his face and continued. "The cameras, the annoying producer asshole from earlier? They film a tv show here."

"Oh." He shrugged, unimpressed by the whole idea. _Fuck._ Had I found the one, hot guy in New York who didn't watch my show? Internally, I heard a choir of angels. Please be real.

"Yeah. And it's changed the atmosphere around here a bit. So yeah…enough of my rambling….describe what you were thinking of for your sleeves..."

For the hour and a half Edward described what he wanted and I sketched away…showing him what I had thought of while he talked. Usually most people would leave the shop and come back after a while when I did this part…preferring to not watch me draw away for forever, lost in my own world. But not him. Intently, he watched my pencils move over the paperwork, feverishly…trying to get down on paper what I imagined his tatt to look like from his description.

When I was done I held up my sketch, ignoring Reilly's pointed glance when he came back from lunch, and waited for Edward's verdict. Nervously, I chewed my lip and waited. It seemed like eons of time ticked by, and I smiled at Jake and Jasper as they came back and then scowled at the show people, who filtered in one by one.

Nibbling at a hangnail, I hoped Edward liked my sketch. For some reason this client was much more important than usual.

The scent of overwhelmingly powerful cologne wafted in the next time the small bell above the doorway tinkled.

"What up, Big Dawg?" the booming voice belonging to another frequent visitor to the shop had me rolling my eyes. This was the day from hell.

Pasting a neutral look on my face I shot Edward a look that said, I'll just be a second and stood up.

"Hello, Emmett. How are you today?"

"Yo, Dawg. You got time to ink me up today? I've got just the place for you to wrap your dainty little fingers around," he gestured rudely to his crotch and I seriously had to keep from snorting out loud.

"Emmett, for the last time…I will not tattoo 'welcome aboard' on your penis."

"Cooooommmme on, Big Dawg. It's just a friendly invitation for all my local bitches to hop on for a quick ride." He winked at me suggestively and I had to fight the urge to vomit.

Emmett was a over muscled under-brained one time underwear model who had scored a small print campaign years ago for Calvin Klein…but was still pathetically trying to milk the modest success. His ambition was to act in low budget action films that would make Chuck Fucking Norris proud. For some reason he was under the delusion that to fit in with the younger generation of try hard wannabes he hung out with on a regular basis that he needed to dress like a wanna be rap star. A la Marky Mark from the early 90's. Needless to say, the ensemble of baggy track pants, a white wife beater undershirt, gold chains and a backwards baseball cap looked totally fucking ridiculous on the man who had to be pushing forty years old.

He'd wandered in years ago for the first time and tried to get Jasper to tatt something stupid and of course, Jasper being his stubborn ass self, had refused.

He'd next tried Riley…then had set his sights on me. Along with the sexual innuendos that seemed to flow like water when he thought he was being and I use finger quotes generously here, "charming and sexy."

I'd of course refused…but at least once a week the man came in to bug me about tatting him and I made it a point to refuse politely.

The truth is I kind of felt sorry for him even though he annoyed the ever living fuck outta me.

The early 90's had long since passed and left poor Emmett behind. I was convinced that he'd spotted the TV cameras in the shop and watched the show…he wanted to install himself as a fixture in the shop and get famous. Why the hell he wanted it so bad, I'll never know. I usually could hold my tongue with him and be professional. But today was not the day to be on my shitlist.

"Sorry Em, I've got a customer. Try another shop, ok?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Awww...come on Big Dawg. I just wanna feel your hot little hands all over my disco stick…" he leaned forward entering my personal space and I lost it.

Jumping up, I grabbed his ear and yanked his head down to my level. Twisting until he whimpered, I hissed, "First of all, I'm not your Dawg. Second of all, this is the last fucking time you'll feel my hands on ANY part of your body. Third, does Marky Mark know you've stolen his wardrobe from 1995?" I pulled him in front of the mirror on the wall and pointed. "You're not my dawg and I'm not your homey….got it? You're not a fucking gangsta. You're a whiter than white, roid-head from Jersey. Got it?"

Releasing his ear, I smiled sweetly and went back to sitting next to Edward. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Bubba wordlessly escorted his yelling and protesting ass out the front door for what had to be the 30th time since filming had begun.

Once the show contract was up I didn't know what I'd do with Em…but hopefully the motivation for him to hang around would also be gone.

Turning to him, I smiled what I hoped was my sincere professional smile and not my try not to kill anyone else today look and sucked in a breath. God…I'd forgotten how fucking gorgeous the man was in the short time I'd been talking to Emmett's abomination of nature dressed self. Edward was everything Em wasn't. Handsome without trying and quietly sexy.

"Sorry about that. I swear…this place isn't always this crazy. The cameras just seem to bring out the nutcases in droves."

Absently waving away my protests with the sketch in his hand he stared at me, an indecipherable look on his face.

"It's….it's…." he paused and cleared his throat. "Perfect." He took the piece of paper from me and regarded it thoughtfully, tracing the curved lines and shading with his fingers. He'd described to me a pair of dark angel wings and I'd tried to create his vision to the best of my ability. It hadn't struck me as something he'd get…but again as always, people tended to surprised me. "Thank you, Bella." He smiled at me a brilliantly beautiful but infinitely sad look; his vibrant green eyes grateful but filled with sorrow. I nodded and reached out a hand and squeezed his gently.

I'm sure there was a story behind Edward Masen's ink. There usually was for my clients. But it was never my place to ask. If someone wanted to share their story with me it was an honor. Tattoo artists acted almost as a confessional sometimes…clients pouring out their stories...whether happy or sad. Getting ink to commemorate something important to them was oftentimes cathartic and to see someone gain some kind of closure through the act was more satisfying than anything else in the world.

"I'm gonna step outside for a second." His soft voice pulled me from my reverie and I nodded, picking up my discarded pile of balled up pieces of paper and pencils. Cleaning up my mess I went back to my station and glanced out the front window.

Edward was pacing back and forth up the sidewalk, hands buried in his glorious bronze hair.

Hmm.

I grabbed my smokes and lighter, needing a hit of that glorious nicotine.

Stepping outside I made sure to duck into a doorway unobtrusively downwind and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. God, I fucking loved the rush I felt in my body, even though intellectually I knew it was an unhealthy habit. Meh. Delicious.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?" I recognized his voice, though it was scratchy now from whatever powerful emotion he'd been battling by himself out here and opened my eyes to find him standing close.

Close enough to see the worry lines around his eyes and the day old stubble on his cheeks.

"I know this is random as hell and I totally understand if you're not interested…I'm probably overstepping my bounds on so many levels. I mean look at you…you're so beautiful it hurts to look at you. But will you have dinner with me…or something?"He stammered before flushing pink. "And the award for most awkward attempt to ask an attractive woman out, but failing miserably while looking like a complete asshole goes to me." Edward looked down, his voice low and embarrassed.

Floored, I couldn't believe it. This ridiculously handsome stranger was embarrassed to ask me out. Me. Bella regular old Swan. Take away the money, the fame, all the ridiculous bullshit that came along with it and it was still just me. The plain girl who always said the wrong fucking thing at the wrong time, but had been lucky enough

Internally I did a happy touchdown dance that would have done the fucking offensive line of the Jets proud. But professionally, I should politely say no and step back. I'd made it a point when I'd started out to not be one of those tatt artists who banged their clients. It was the epitome of stereotypical trashiness. You didn't mix business with fuckery…even when your clients were tempting as the 6 plus feet of tatted leanly muscled extreme hotness standing in front of me. It was made even harder when his still sad eyes closed in resignation.

I stood there, speechless fighting with my conscience. I heard Riley's voice in my head, "Relax B…it's only dinner or coffee…just don't wander into 'something' territory."

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to be too forward. If you don't want to work with me on my ink I understand." He stepped back and turned away…muttering under his breath. "Stupid, Stupid, stupid…what the fuck were you thinkin', Edward?"

Gah. Say something Bella….before he leaves, my brain screamed! He was different. Fuckhawt, sweet, easy to talk to, intelligent and nothing about him said famewhore like Em.

"How quick do ya think we can sneak out, before those assholes notice?" my voice rang out and he stopped. Straightening up, the slump in his shoulders melted away. Turning, he shot me a brilliant smile which made my breath catch in my chest.

"Let me grab my car and they'll never notice you're gone."

"Deal." I stomped out my smoke and sauntered inside…straight to the back of the shop and grabbed my purse. Head held high I did something I'd never done in the history of my shop. I left early.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice asked worriedly.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Riley's in charge and make sure you lock up at closing. This bitch is audi for the rest of the day." The soft swish of the front door closing behind me was a liberating sound and I snickered when a small silver Volvo screeched up.

Ducking down I peered in the car and saw Edward's grinning face. His mischievous look said everything. It may have been small…my leaving early with a total stranger…but it was something I just didn't do usually. It was totally out of my workaholic character. But it felt fucking good.

Rhianna once said, "I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it." Snorting, I pulled open the door and climbed in. Aro burst out the front door and I grinned and shot him the bird.

"Why do I feel like I've been sucked into your own version of Thelma and Louise?" Edward laughed as we sped off.

"You be Louise and I'll be Thelma and we'll skip the whole dying in a fiery death thing…though if we run into Brad Pitt I'm inviting him to come along. He's too fucking pretty in Fight Club to not ask him."

Laughing I slipped on my big oversized sunglasses and leaned back, waiting for my welcomed kidnapper to bring us to our next destination.

We pulled up in front of a seedy looking diner and I heartily approved. Nic & Niks All Night Diner was definitely a dive kinda place…but my favorite and I knew the owners personally as I'd done several of both of their ink pieces over the years. I smiled at the fact that Edward hadn't tried to bring me to a fancy overblown restaurant that was the latest greatest hip hangout like the last guy I'd agreed to go out with. James had been a quietly ambitious famewhore and had wanted us to be swarmed with paparazzi and annoying photographers, who'd always just happen to show up where we went. Later on I'd found out that he'd called them before we'd go out arranging it beforehand just to get the publicity for "banging" Bella Swan even though we'd never gone past a peck on his cheek.

Walking around to my door he opened it and politely stood back. Shooting him a smile I sighed when I felt his hand come to rest on the small of my back. Not too high or too low…just lightly resting there and I realized how much I missed just being touched. It sounds pathetic, but it'd been too damn long since I'd felt a man's touch on me…hell..even been attracted to one enough to want to touch him.

Walking into the dimly lit but clean diner we made our way to the very back, my favorite table in the corner away from the windows. If I was lucky I wouldn't be recognized. Smiling at the waitress I grabbed the menus off the tables and handed one to Edward who slid in the booth across from me, his wonderful Edward scent wafting around him. While he looked around the room to grab the attention of a passing waitress, I leaned forward and tried to unobtrusively get a bigger whiff of that clean but masculine scent. I was totally busted when he turned back around and I was caught sniffing at him like a total weirdo.

Feeling my face heat I hid behind my menu.

I knew I didn't want much to eat as I wasn't that so I didn't really need the menu. When it dipped lower and his amused green gaze peered over the top I smiled sheepishly. Something about this man made me feel all giggly and swoony like a fucking teenager. Pull yourself together, Bella I sniped.

"So….Bella Swan. Tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell, really. I grew up in Brooklyn and I have a job that I mostly love." I tell him the abbreviated version of myself, leaving out the part where I sold my soul and basic human dignity for my shop. He doesn't know who I am, doesn't know I'm a "celebrity" and I like that about him. To Edward Masen I'm just some girl whose art he saw in a gallery somewhere. I like feeling anonymous and it thrills me endlessly that he sees me. Not the painted version that stares back from those ridiculous life size cardboard cutouts that Aro had tried to put in the shop that I'd promptly thrown in the dumpster. I don't have to be anybody but my true self because he's not expecting the fake me on tv.

My eyes dropped to my coffee cup, staring at the chipped black nail polish on my fingernails and the black ink swirling in designs on my hands.

When I ask him about himself, he shoots me a bitter look. His day job as an accountant pays the bills but he is miserable. He is a fellow New Yorker too, born in Queens and I smile at him knowingly. There is a kind of unsaid understanding when you talk to someone who was born here too. You just know they've been through the same shit you have, growing up here, struggling to find your place in this huge city when you're older, the horrific events of September 11th. It ties us together in a way that a person not born and raised here would never understand. It's that nod you give someone you recognize from growing up here, in the way they carry themselves as they walk down the street. It's simply New York.

His voice, when he describes his passion for his art, charcoal sketches and simple paintings, is when he lights up. I recognize the fervor in his eyes, understanding how it's possible to live days on coffee and little sleep, your hands covered in dark smudges and your eyes drooping in a race to get an image in your head down on paper before it fades in your memory.

"When did you decide you wanted to be a tattoo artist? I saw your sketches at the gallery and was blown away," his voice was sincere.

"I've always loved to draw...sketch in blank ink, sharpie…pencil…whatever I could get my hands on. I did alright in school but I lived for my art classes. I went to NYU and majored there in the visual arts. Inking people was the only way I could find to make a living off my passion." My voice was soft, only Riley knew me…my real story. The story the show portrayed was way more sex drugs and rock and roll fake type shit…about running away and finding a mentor who helped me. All shit. But the story of a boring girl who'd went to college just wasn't "sexy enough" according to Aro.

We both sip away at our cups of coffee, talking about everything and nothing.

Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. And kept buzzing. Shit.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. Let me check my messages real quick and make sure my shop is in one piece. Ok?"

"Ok, no worries." His brilliant smile for me, sends the blush flooding into my cheeks and I duck my head as I walk outside not wanting to bother anyone else with my most likely impending ass chewing of Aro who won't leave me the fuck alone, his name flashing on the screen of my phone.

When I step outside and light up a smoke, drawing in a deep drag I roll my eyes at my phone. 12 fucking messages from Aro and a couple from Riley. Absorbed in my growing rage I don't notice the footsteps or the cars that pull up to the parking lot until I hear the clicking of cameras and the lights on the video cameras click on. Panicking, I look around. I've chosen the worst place to be…cornered by the paps running towards me shouting.

"Miss Swan, are you quitting your show?"

"Bella, did you hear about the sex tape on the internet?"

"Miss Swan, are you and your lover Riley, fighting?"

"Bella, talk to us!"

"Bella!"

"Miss Swan!"

The shouting gets overwhelming and I feel claustrophobic.

Fuck. I should know better. Never let yourself be vulnerable. I'm not a weak person by any means but this bombardment is too much. If I know I'm going to a gallery opening or an event I can prepare myself mentally. It's when I'm alone and not expecting it, is when it threatens to drag me under. My eyes close and I fight to not hyperventilate.

"Hey, ayyy ayyy …back the fuck off. You're fuckin smothering her. Back off…MOVE!"

I hear what sounds like Edward's enraged voice roaring amongst the melee and my eyes snap open. _Oh no._

Then the questions start.

"Who's this Bella?"

"Sir, are you Miss Swan's new lover?"

"What's your name?"

"Does Riley know you're seeing someone else?"

Fuck. My. Life.

Helpless, I shot him an apologetic look and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

His eyes confused but still angry as he sees the reporters jostling me and he pushes through the crowd, elbowing and shoving those who'd block him.

"Get the fuck out of the way. Get away from her!" He growls and one pap slinks back. Finally Edward is close enough that his presence calms me even though I am in deep water surrounded by swarming sharks.

"Come on, Bella." He grabs my hand gently and guides me through the crowd, trying to shield me and pushes away those who get too close. The flashes go off like crazy, and his face is set in an angry line.

Batting a camera out of his face he opens the passenger door of his car and gently nudges me inside.

Pushing the following paps out of the way that swarm his car he gets in and guns the engine, sticking his head out the window. "Get the fuck outta my way or I'll run ya the fuck over!"

With a screech of tires we took off, the little silver car zooming down the street and I turn, peering out the back window and see them scrambing for their cars.

Rolling the window up he turned and I could feel his eyes on me. I refused to look as I was afraid I'd see disgust. Distrust. Exasperation. Everything I'd been dreading when he found out who I was. Normal people didn't process experiences like this. And he was blissfully normal…while I was…alone. I knew he'd probably drop me off somewhere and disappear, never to be seen again.

"Well….that was different." His voice was amused.

"Welcome to my life." My voice was listless and I felt more alone than ever.

"Hey. Look at me." His voice commanded.

"You can drop me off up here."

"Bella, look at me."

"I totally get it…I mean I do. Who would want to be involved with someone like me…" I trailed off.

Swerving to a side road, he pulled into an open space and shut the car off. "Look at me."

Afraid, for the first time in my life I met his look and gasped. He was angry, eyes blazing green and face intense… "Bella…I like you. I like you a lot. More than I should for someone I just met. Whatever that fucking circus was…" he let out a deep breath. "I don't give a fuck. If I have to deal with that, just to hang out with you, then fine. But I won't let them put their hands on you and corner you like that again, if I can help it."

"You don't understand how bad it can be. They'll follow you everywhere, look through your garbage, hound your family for quotes about us. It'll be ok for a while, but sooner or later, you'll get tired of it...having your every moved photographed…not being able to go to work, your friends will sell them secrets. Then you'll figure out you could have had a helluva lot easier life without me."

"Fuck easy." This time I gasped and he continued, "I want complicated. I want crazy. I want whatever you'll fucking give me, Bella Swan. Friends, acquaintances who occasionally have coffee and make quick getaways…more…whatever. Just don't push me away. I just met you and I don't want this to be something I regret not doing for the rest of my life."

"What?"

"This."

He leaned over the small console, tugging me to him gently and I had enough time to take in his disheveled hair where he'd run his hand through it during our short getaway, the look in his eye that I yearned for and the fact he smelled fucking fabulous like coffee, mint and cigarettes. His lips met mine and I felt my eyes close, my lips part and I let go. Edward Masen kissed like he did everything else. With intensity, passion and without worrying about what would happen next. I was a goner. Our lips moved together like we'd done this a thousand times before, no sound in the car but the muted radio, our harsh breathing and these unrecognizable sounds that had to be coming from me.

Burying my fingers in his glorious hair held on for dear life, until we broke apart, both gasping for breath and he stared at me, lips wet from our kisses and eyes searching my face.

The serious moment was broken when I heard the muted sounds of the Macarena on the radio and fucking lost it. Giggling I pulled his face to mine and kissed his lips, small kisses to his cheeks, everywhere, until I rested my forehead against his. His answering grin was infectious and he laughed as well. It was a scratchy sound, like he hadn't used it in a while.

"Well, that's a story for the grandkids. What song was your first kiss to? The motherfuckin' Macarena." He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Grandkids, huh? You thought that far ahead?" My voice was amused and I rubbed his scratchy cheek with my fingers, the stubble prickling my fingers.

"Trick question. Any way I answer it, I'll sound like a fuckin' creeper."

"True. But I happen to have a weakness for creepers with red hair and tempers who sweep in and save me from paps."

"I'm a lucky bastard, then."

"You certainly are." Pulling back I rubbed away the moisture on the window that had collected during our kiss. "We better get out of here before they find us and you get a call from your parents wondering who you were mackin' on, in your car."

"You're not kiddin'. My mom is the nosiest woman in the northern hemisphere. Where to?"

Taking a deep breath I let it out. Now or never Bella. The man was fucking perfect for me.

"Show me your work."

Nodding he started the car up and pulled out into traffic.

We were quiet as he drove, but he'd shoot me glances, as if he expected me to change my mind.

When we pulled up to a non-descript block in Soho, a few blocks down from the gallery where I showed my stuff. I shot him a look before getting out of the car and he smiled sheepishly at me. Looking around, I didn't see any paps waiting and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

Slipping my hand into his I squeezed and I followed as he walked up the steps to a building and used his key to let us in.

He flicked on light switches and suddenly the dark room was flooded with light. It was beautiful. Brick and concrete…industrial looking…but still homey. Best of all it smelled like him.

"This place used to be an old warehouse, but they converted it into condos a few years back." He explained, before moving a pile of mail off his small couch and throwing it on his kitchen counter.

He took my sweatshirt I peeled over my head and removed his jacket hanging it on a bar stool, eyes watching me take in his place.

Wandering over to a wall where there were several series of charcoal drawings hanging, framed simply I ran my fingers over the brick beneath.

"Those are beautiful, Edward."

"My mom framed them for me as a Christmas present.

The last one was of a beautiful woman who had Edward's features and smile, and his face lit up when I stopped, leaning forward to squint at the caption scrawled in pencil on the matte.

"Alice. These are perfect…I feel like I know her from just looking it."

"She was perfect, my older sister by a couple of years and we were best friends. There are not enough words to describe how much I miss her. She was on the 89th floor of the north tower."

Oh, Edward…my heart breaks a little when his voice cracks with emotion.

Unknowingly, I reach out and squeeze his hand, mine engulfed in his much larger one, rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

"She always loved ink and she had her own pair of angel wings done a couple of months before she died." His voice is quiet and I understand. His pair of wings is a fitting tribute to someone so important in his life.

Pulling me into his arms I melt into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against where his heart beats slow and steady. Resting his head on mine, I feel a shudder go through him and I squeeze tighter for just a second. I can never understand loss like this…I've never lost anyone in such a tragic fashion so all I can do is let him take what he needs from me. Comfort.

After a few long minutes he lets go, with a long sigh and steps back.

"I'll be right back," his voice is thick with emotion and I let him go.

A few minutes later he reappears, and the whiff of smoke on his clothes lets me know he went outside, his hair is disheveled even more by his fingers, but his face is calm.

"Sorry for going all emo on you."

"It's more than alright. I understand…and it's September 5th…I know the memory must be stronger this time of year. You're celebrating her life with your ink…I don't know her but I like to think she'd like the idea. I'm honored you're letting me do it, Edward."

I reach out and squeeze his hand again, though this time we don't separate and he shows me around his place, and I take in the art on the walls. The animated way he describes his subjects, friends and family and the city around him, makes me smile. When he looks down at our joined hands, I feel myself flush but don't let go. Staring at his face I take in the feeling that even though we've literally just met a few hours ago, I feel like I've known him forever. He's funny, protective of me, his love for his family, his self deprecating humor matching my own sarcasm.

He smiled and reached down to kiss me softly, moving his hand through my hair and his finger trailing down my neck, following a design that disappeared near the hem of my shirt. His eyes met mine, and I saw excitement there, a burning question in his eyes, but he never asked it. He just licked his lips and held my hand in his again, pulling me towards the living room.

"Well, since we can't go out to eat, without a press conference, how bout I order something?" he asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest as I plopped down on his couch.

"Sorry, I know it's annoying," I apologized, shaking my head as I looked down into my lap. I didn't even hear him come over, I just felt his lips attack mine as he slid over my body, pinning me to the couch. His lips were fierce, reassuring, and demanding as he kissed me, one hand in my hair, the other on the couch behind me. He moaned quietly into our kiss, that's when I squirmed under him, pulling him closer to me.

"I was just kidding, Bella. You know that right?" he asked, his brows furrowed and his eyes piercing. I nodded as his hands framed my face. He leaned down and kissed me again. Just once, soft and slow as he started to lift his body off mine and pull away from me. He walked back towards the kitchen to grab the phone, and a stack of menus. He sat back down next to me and we looked through them, deciding on Chinese food. He called it in, while I sat on his couch, smiling at him as he counted off everything we wanted, sometimes repeating it and rolling his eyes, when they couldn't keep up.

I stood up slowly and walked over to him, he swallowed thickly before he continued to speak into the phone, a little slower than before. I stared into his eyes as I smiled at him, biting my lip as I put my hands on his chest, moving my body to press against his. He placed his free hand on my hip as I dipped my head to run my nose along his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. I felt him shiver, then his voice cracked slightly as he continued to speak into the phone. I placed my lips to his neck, soft and lingering, before I moved down and kissed a trail to his throat. I watched his head tilt backwards as I sucked his adams apple into my mouth.

"Yeahyeah that's it, thanksbye," he blurted out before he hit the end button and dropped the phone on the counter behind him. "Fuck," he moaned, wrapping his arms around me to pull me to him. I felt one hand feel its way down to my ass where he grabbed roughly and pulled me up to him, even closer. "That was a sneaky move, Miss Swan," he smirked, his voice somewhere between lust and amusement. I laughed and pulled away from him, making him groan at the separation.

"How long til the food gets here? I'm starvin'." I sat down on the couch, pulling a pillow into my lap. He walked over, took my pillow, then proceeded to hit me with it. I squealed as I jumped up laughing, hitting him with a little black throw pillow, it was all I could find.

"Cute, Swan. Real cute," he teased dryly, dropping the pillow into my lap. I stuck my tongue out at him and he adjusted the situation in his pants, trying to hide his very prominent erection. "So… you wanna watch a movie or somethin?" he asked, his hand pulling at his sexy disastrous hair.

"Yeah sure… a movie," I smirked, falling backwards onto the couch, patting the spot right next to me. He licked his lips, and stalked towards me. He slid in next to me, snaking an arm around me, pulling me to him so he could kiss the top of my head. He grabbed the remote and hit a few buttons until a list of movies came up, paperview or some shit. We argued playfully for a minute until we decided on a horror movie. I snuggled into his side and didn't move until we heard a knock on the door, which made us both jump, not gonna lie. We chuckled to each other and he got up to get the door.

We ate Chinese food, read each others fortunes and watched scary movies until the early hours of the morning. We did of course, have the occasion make out session on his couch, and, in his bathroom, oh… and on the kitchen counter... whatever. It was an awesome night and we had this incredible bond, we just … fit.

** A/N **

_**This story was written for Jordan.**_

_**Happy Birthday Baby**_

_**Review Please ;)**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Nicci & Nikka**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__** We Do Not Own Twilight. **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"The Black Swan"

By

EdwardsLove82 & Nikita2009

…_. for Jordan _

_Chapter 2 _

It's been four days since Edward Masen first walked into my shop, lookin all sexified and drool worthy. And we have spent nearly every minute together since then. He's coming in for his appointment in about fifteen minutes, so I decided to run to the bathroom and make sure I looked okay, which was definitely out of character for me, but I don't even care. I laughed to myself while flipping off Aro as I walked by him.

"I just love your professionalism, Isabella," he called out dryly as I turned the corner.

"Eat me, Aro," I shot back in a nonchalant tone. I heard Riley's unmistakable chuckle as I entered the bathroom. I gave myself a once over before deciding there was no reason to even check, the hair and make up people had me all ready for shooting anyway. I checked my phone and found a text from Edward.

_**Hey Bella, see ya in 10 … think I'll get booted off your show if I grab your ass on camera? – E**_

I laughed to myself, kinda hoping he would grab my ass, any contact with his hands would make my day. I quickly typed a reply while I walked back through my shop, towards my chair, not looking where I was going or who I was walking by. I was just typing and smiling, like an idiot.

_**Edward… are you trying to distract me while I'm being professional? … it's working ;) – B**_

I made it back to my chair, receiving curious glances from both Riley and Jasper. I set my phone down and looked at them, folding my arms across my chest.

"What?" I asked dryly, raising a bitch brow as I waited to hear this one.

"Nothing," Riley lifted his hands in a surrendering motion, making his way over to me, plopping down in my chair. "I was just uhhh.. wondering," he motioned with his hands, in a dismissive motion like nothing was important. "What the deal is with you lately?" he smiled, a smart assy, know it all smirk as he waited for my reply.

"I don't know what ya mean," I said sarcastically, of fuckin course I knew what he meant, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Edward? Is it?" he asked while he licked his lips, and nodding curtly to me, while he glanced over at Jasper le pew.

"What about him?" I asked, my voice light, as if I had no clue what he was referring to.

"Oh nothing… just that, Jasper and I seem to think there may be a little romantic spark brewing between you two?" he teased, trying to get a rise out of me. I just looked at him and averted my gaze to my table, making sure I had everything I needed for Edward. "So?" he pushed, not getting a response. "Ya fuckin him?"

"What? I can't believe you, you're incorrigible," I shot back, standing up and shewing him out of my chair. He laughed and ducked for cover when I threw a magazine at him. Jasper le Pew must have found it funny cause he just about doubled over laughing, unable to look me in the eye.

"What? It's a totally legit question, I mean… the press is gonna ask questions… what happened between us… did I dump you or did you cheat on me?" he asked, through his cackling laughter. I tried to hold a bitch face, but I had to laugh. He was right after all, I wondered what kind of a bullshit story the press would come up with. We were all in a fit of laughter as Aro rolled his eyes and huffed his way around the shop, snapping his fingers and shushing us, so they could start filming… it made us laugh harder. My laughter stopped abruptly when Edward walked through the door and smiled at me, and then looking around to find everyone practically on the floor.

"What's so funny?" he asked awkwardly. It made the assholes laugh even harder. Even camera mike started laughing. Aro didn't find it very funny.

"I am not amused, Miss Swan. Get your people off the floor and stop wasting my camera time," he yelled, causing Edward to scowl at him. I walked to him, never dropping my gaze from his eyes.

"Hi," I said lamely, unable to form a sentence as he stared at me like he wanted to wrap his strong and sexy arms around me.

"Hi," he replied, the word sounding so much better coming from his mouth than mine. "What's goin on ?" he asked, an amused smile forming on his perfect and pouty lips. _Get a grip Bella, this isn't a cheesy romance novel. _

"Nothing, they're just being ridiculous. Nothing new for this place. Are you ready?" I asked, as I held my hand out for him. He took it and we wrapped our fingers together as I led him over to my chair. The whistling and howling started immediately and I shot death glares at them in warning.

"Ohhhkay," his brows furrowed together, as he glanced around the shop curiously. I sighed in annoyance, knowing I would have to tell him what their problem was.

"Riley was just wondering what the press would have to say about … us," I motioned back and forth between the two of us as realization finally hit Edward.

"Oh. Maybe they'll come up with something original, like I'm your long lost half brother and we're engaging in a forbidden love affair, star crossed lovers… Meanwhile your boyfriend Riley is none the wiser," he joked with a straight face.

The shop went absolutely silent as we all stared at each other, our smiles barely able to be held back before the entire shop erupted in loud cries of laughter. Jasper le fuckin pew came over and patted Edward on the back, winking at me through his laughter.

"Ok mon ami, nous pouvons le garder," he laughed, nodding his approval of Edward.

"What'd he say?" Edward asked, confused and genuinely interested.

"He said… we can keep you, or something to that effect," I admitted, turning away I facepalmed myself, hiding my face from Edward in my much unappreciated embarrassment from the assholes in this shop. He reached over, moved my hand kissed my lips softly.

"As long as _I_ get to keep _you_…" he whispered, kissing me again. We didn't stop until we heard a few throats clearing and doucheface Mike called out "I got it! I got the whole thing." Riley through a cup at him and rolled his eyes. I smiled and shook my head at the ridiculousness that is my life and went back to staring at Edward. _My_ Edward.

"OK people! Playtime is over… can we get this show on the road please?" Aro yelled, giving me a pointed look. I nodded and winked at Edward, prepping him for his appointment. I watched in awe as he pulled his shirt over his head with one arm, never breaking eye contact with me. _Fuck me… _

I pulled out the designs for Edwards sleeves, showing him the stencils I had made yesterday, silently asking him if he approved. A chance to make sure it was everything he wanted. He looked it over, and nodded in approval, appraising my art with reverence.

"Bella… it's amazing, thank you," he said gratefully, leaning forward for a soft kiss. I smiled and tried to hide from the camera momentarily as I gathered myself and put on my professional face.

"Ya good, B?" Riley called out, standing near the sound system, waiting for the thumbs up. I looked at Edwrad, smiled then looked to Riley and gave him the go ahead. I grabbed my weapon of choice and dipped it in the black ink, ready to start working on Edward.

A couple hours later, I was ready for a cigarette, and I could tell Edward was too. I ripped off my gloves, throwing them in the garbage and grabbed the pack off my table.

"Smoke?" I asked him as I stood up, his eyes following my every move.

"Yeah, you read my mind," he smirked, nodding for me to go ahead of him as he stood up, not bothering to put his shirt back on, he followed me out the side door. I grabbed two cigarettes out of the pack, handing him one and lighting the end for him.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he demanded in a soft voice, a sexy smile forming on his lips. I smiled back, looking into his eyes as I nodded.

"Okay, where we goin?" I asked, a slight teasing tone in my voice as I raised an eyebrow at him. He moved closer to place one hand on my hips, the other still holding his cigarette, he leaned closer.

"My place. I wanna cook for you. Just us. No cameras… no crazy fans… no Aro," he laughed nodding towards the shop. I took a slow drag, blowing my smoke out the side of my mouth as I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Are you trying to get me alone so you can seduce me, Mr Masen?" I asked, licking my lips as I silently begged him to say yes.

"Yes, Miss Swan, that's the plan," he said quietly as he dipped his head to kiss the side of my throat, biting gently before sucking the flesh into his mouth. I moaned quietly and grabbed onto him, my hand fisting in his messy, but sexy as hell hair. I didn't even care that he was leaving a mark, in fact, I fuckin liked it.

"Mmmm…." I sighed, as his lips made their way to mine.

"Tonight?" he asked, as he dragged his nose along my neck, breathing me in. It made me shiver… I could feel his satisfied smile on my neck.

"Tonight," I replied, an evil smile on my lips. He groaned and pressed our bodies together before kissing me one more time. When we heard footsteps coming around the corner, Edward pushed me into the doorway, dying our cigarettes out on the side of the building before tossing them into the street. We snuck back inside before anyone knew it was us out there, and I was grateful. I didn't wanna share him in that moment. I wanted our time to be just for us.

For another two hours, I worked on Edwards left arm, finishing up the outline and started to shade in the top, near his shoulder. It would be two more sessions for the left arm and at least four more sessions for the other arm. I smiled at the thought of having him in my chair so much. When it was time to close up, Edward stayed with me and watched as the camera crew left, causing a stir with the paparazzi outside. We could hear the questions firing off when the door opened. We just smiled to each other and then he stalked over to me as I shut the lights and headed for the back door. His strong arms wrapped around me from behind, he pushed my hair aside so he could kiss my neck and whisper in my ear.

"Ready for our date, my beautiful girl?" he asked, kissing my neck once more, making me weak in the knees.

"Definitely," I moaned as I felt his lips travel further back to the back of my neck. He groaned as I pulled away from him, opening the door, smirking at him so we could hurry up and get out of here.

We ran hand in hand to his car, which was conveniently close to the door, and he ushered me inside. He ran around to his side, I unlocked his door and pushed it open for him and we were out of there before anyone knew we had snuck out the back door. We made it back to his apartment, in record time by the way. The man drives like a maniac, but I felt completely safe the whole time. Every couple minutes he would glance over at me, then look away when I caught him. So fuckin adorable, I wanted to jump in his lap. The sexual prowess of that man made me shake. He knew exactly how to look at me, to touch me in the slightest way… unless he wasn't aware, in that case made it even sexier. Once inside his place, I threw my jacket down on his couch as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Sit down and relax, I'll start dinner," he called out, a soft smile on his lips as he searched through his refrigerator.

"Watch your tattoo, don't get it wet, keep it covered, we'll wash it in a little while," I called back, eyeing him over my shoulder as I walked through his apartment, admiring the art on the walls. An idea formed in my head, and I knew it was my chance to be bold. Edward and I had kissed and touched innocently enough with the distraction and idea of something more. I knew he wanted me, the way I wanted him… and it was now or never.

The hum of energy I feel between us is undeniable. I felt it when we first met, when he was pulling me through the crowd of paps, when he kissed me in the car, hanging out that night, just …being.

I want him.

I want everything.

And I didn't want to wait any longer.

"Edward?" I called, as I made my way to him in the kitchen. He was standing there putting things on the counter as he answered me over his shoulder, then did a double take when he saw me standing there, watching him intently.

"Everything okay?" he asked, turning to face me. I smiled at him, my sexiest come hither smile, before I walked slowly over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He swallowed thick and loud, his gaze falling to my lips, as I bit down on my lip to keep from smiling so big.

"Mmmhmmm, I just … I wanna show you something," I whispered as I stepped up on my toes to reach his lips. He dipped his head down to meet me. Our lips moved together slowly, passionately… perfectly. I sighed in relaxation as his arms wrapped tight around me, pressing my body closer to his. He groaned at the soft sound, deepening our kiss. I tugged on his shirt, to get him to loosen his grip on me, so I could lead him into another room.

Maybe I was being presumptuous, but when I tugged on his hand, pulling him back to where I assumed his bedroom was, he said nothing but followed me. My words were failing so I showed him what I wanted.

Stopping in front of his large, but neatly made bed, I held his eyes as I pulled off my clothes, dropping them to the floor. My breathing is loud, nerves going wild but I am not afraid.

Saying nothing, he strips off his t-shirt and I draw in a breath. He is fucking beautiful, all long lean lines of pale skin highlighted by dark patches of ink. His eyes roamed over my body, greedily, licking his lips in the process. Fuck, I wanted him so bad. I could feel the tightening in my belly and the throbbing ache between my thighs as he stalked closer.

I stood there in nothing more than a bra and panties as he stared at me, appreciating the view. He traced lines of tattoo designs and admired the work on my body, most of which I did myself. He licked his lips as he followed the vines around my waist all the way up to the curve of the side of my tits, where they disappeared under the black lace of my bra. I liked that he was steady and completely calm, he knew what he was doing and he knew how to work that shit. He had me completely dickmatized and I haven't even seen it yet. He sighed heavily as he moved his other hand to my belly, following a pattern of lilies over to my other hip, a soft moan leaving his lips that he seemed to be unaware of. I'm glad I'm not the only horny one here. His long fingers felt so good as they ghosted along my body, leaving trails of fire in his wake.

"So beautiful…" he trailed off, as he studied the ink that covered my body.

I focused my eyes on him, his bare chest was stunning, marked by someone else's designs, I wanted to leave my own mark there. Maybe it was territorial, maybe it was just lust, it doesn't really matter, I knew I would get my chance eventually. I want to design something just for him, from me, and ink it on, forever. My gaze moved over to the cellophane over his left arm, my design… my ink. It turned me on. It was incredible to know he had my design inked onto him, over his perfectly muscular arms, arms that I wanted wrapped around me. His hands moved to my hips, his eyes inches from mine. He looked torn, almost as if he wasn't sure what he wanted, or maybe what I wanted.

"Bella, I …" he hesitated, avoiding my eyes, but his grip on me tightened. I knew he wanted me, I just didn't know why he wasn't taking me.

"Edward, please…" his eyes locked on mine again, his intense stare burning into me, I whimpered and leaned into his arms. He looked away and then released his grip on me, slowly backing away.

I watched him walk away and I didn't like it, I came up behind him, scratching my nails down his stomach. He groaned as his hands ghosted mine as they roamed his perfect body. I stepped to the side to walk around him and trailed my finger down his bare chest, while I stared into his dark green eyes, that had me hypnotized in some kind of sex driven trance.

"Bella, you… I, want us to be something, so much more than all of this," he waved his hands around focusing back on me, he moved closer. "You mean something to me, plus technically, I'm your client and I don't wanna fuck anything up here, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Shut up, Edward," I cut him off, running my nails up the back of his neck, so I could grab his sexy as hell, disastrous hair. "I want you," I whispered, loud enough for him to hear the truth behind my words. "But, I want you to want me too," I admitted, not sure if we were on the same page or not.

"You think I don't want you?" he asked, shocked, as his eyebrows pulled together in frustration. He reached an arm out to wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him he kissed the side of my jaw, and then whispered, "I _do_ want you. I want to kiss you," he crashed his lips to mine, drawing my bottom lip into his mouth. "And touch you," he whispered as his hand moved to grab the swell of my ass and bring me closer to him. "I wanna feel you trapped underneath me on that bed," he nodded towards his bed, before nipping at my jaw. "I wanna taste you," he groaned as he licked his way to my mouth, slowly, teasing. "I wanna be inside you," he whispered huskily, as he licked my lips, his hands fisting in my hair as he moved us towards the bed. "I wanna fuck you," he groaned as he threw me down and pressed his fuckhawt body impossibly close to mine.

"Edward…"I moaned, loving the feel of his hands on me, strong and demanding. My eyes kept closing from the sheer relaxation and pleasure, but I fought hard to keep them open, I wanted to watch him. He was gorgeous and I wanted to see everything he was going to do.

"Tell me what you want, Beautiful girl," he demanded, in between kisses. His lips left a wet trail along my collar bone, as he made his way to the exposed swell of tit that spilled over my bra.

"I want you… all of you … on top of me, inside me… I just fuckin' want you," I begged, as I arched my back, enjoying the feel of his lips trailing down my stomach. He groaned at my words and I smiled in satisfaction. I knew he wanted me the way I wanted him, or maybe it was need, I'm not sure which.

"Fuck, Bella…" he moaned, before he took the material of my panties between his teeth, ripping it down roughly. He didn't take them off, just brought them down to my hips so he could get a view of the promised land. He stared, all wide eyed and excited as he did his best not to drool… and I'm pretty sure he growled a bit when he saw my clit ring. His eyes met mine and I saw pure fire, swirled in a mix of lust and passion. Desire. It shook through my body, leaving me a trembling mess on the bed underneath him. He smirked and stuck out his tongue, running it along the bone of my pelvis, teasing me.

"Please…" I begged, "I need you," I admitted, in a lust filled haze. He groaned and sat back up, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs. He crawled back up my body and leaned on me, clad in his soft black colored, boxer briefs. I could feel him, hard and proud as he ground into me, pressing his steel length between my thighs.

"No rushing, we got all night, and I plan to use every minute, to my advantage," he pleaded, but in a demanding kinda way. _Fuck! Is he tryin' to kill me? _

"Whatevah you say, Gawjuss, I'm all yaws," I purred, giving him my best fuck me stare. He seemed to like that, since I could feel the head of his cock practically pushing through two layers of material to get inside me.

"You are, ya know," he whispered, catching my eyes as he pressed us closer together, rubbing his nose along my collar bone. I smiled and waited for him to look at me before I acknowledged him.

"I am what?" I asked, smiling silly as he moved up and pressed his lips to the shell of my ear before he whispered huskily into my ear, licking along the way.

"Mine," he confirmed. If I wasn't wet already, I was dripping after that one. _Fuck! _Edward _fuck me_ Masen just claimed me as his own. _Fuckin ded._

"Am I?" I teased, bringing my hands down to trace patterns across his chest. He stared into my eyes and smirked and it was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen in my life.

"Yeah, you are definitely mine. I think I knew it from the minute I saw you," he admitted, his eyes fierce and his voice controlled, solemn in his words. I moaned as he gripped my hips and held me to him. He leaned back on his knees and brought me to sit up in his lap. He wrapped his sturdy arms around me and it felt amazing, being trapped in his vice like grip. I never wanted to move.

"I knew I wanted you from the second you walked into my shop, Fuckhawt McHottypants," I whispered, smiling as I remembered the incredibly embarrassing moment. He breathed a laugh, his eyes staring into mine, as his lips moved to take mine again. A soft kiss, a silent plea, he wanted more.

"Bella…" he murmured, in between kisses.

"Edward… I want you to touch me," I demanded, apparently. Who knew I was such a dominatrix in the bedroom? I snorted internally, hoping he found my admission more sensual or erotic than demanding. He groaned and picked us back up to a standing position. I must have looked quite curious cause he smiled at my confusion and forced me backwards, quite hard, until I was pushed into a wall. I gasped as his hands came up above my own, trapping me between his rock hard body and the cold wall.

"Where do you want me to touch you, Bella?" he asked, his voice tight as he roamed his eyes over my body. I felt the throbbing ache even stronger as I listened to the mischief in his voice, his actions speaking volumes as he locked his hands on my hips.

"Everywhere," I begged, my voice breathy and needy as I waited impatiently for him to make a move. My arms started to feel rubbery and lifeless as he held them above my head with one hand. He licked my lips slowly, making me whimper into his mouth. He kissed his way across my cheek, making his way to my ear where he whispered again.

"Mine," he kissed my neck, leaving a wet trail behind him until he reached my throat. _I moaned_.

"Mine," he licked down in between my tits, pushing my bra down to expose my pierced nipples. Looking into my eyes, he took one into his mouth, sucking lightly as he moaned around me. His grip on my wrists loosened and then he dropped them completely so he could take my other breast into his hand, massaging it slowly as he made out with the other one_. I moaned louder_.

"Mine," he groaned as he sucked on my nip, pulling the silver barbell between his teeth, tugging slowly, teasing me, making me beg for more. I gasped, almost screaming.

"Unnngghhh, Edward please…" I cried, unable to maintain any resemblance of control, when he did that. His hand slid down in between my thighs, rubbing over the wet lace that was blocking him.

"Mine," he whispered before hooking his fingers under the side of the lacy boy shorts, yanking it to the side so he could run his fingers along my slit. He dropped down to his knees, his eyes burning into mine as he pressed his lips to my clit, kissing me softly before opening his mouth and sucking the steel ball into his mouth.

"Fuck!" I screamed, closing my eyes throwing my head back, banging it into the wall.

"Oh … we will Baby, we will," he promised, a fiery look in his eyes as he circled his finger around my clit before he grabbed onto the steel that went through it, tugging on it, making my knees shake. He pressed his tongue to my wet lips, licking in a long slow stroke of his tongue until he reached my clit again, sucking it into his mouth. I felt his tongue push inside, slowly, teasing... torturing me as I begged him for more.

"Oh fuck yes," I whispered, my breathing becoming heavy pants as he pulled away, standing back up and staring at my parted mouth. His eyes met mine briefly before he closed the distance between us, taking my mouth with his, owning me in a kiss so strong, so sweet. _Fuck, I could taste myself… God that's hot._

He rubbed a few last circles around my piercing before he moaned into my mouth, parting my lips so his tongue could meet mine. We kissed slow, but hard, as his finger pushed its way inside me.

"You're really fuckin' wet, Bella. I take it, you like this?" he asked, teasing yet admiring.

"Oh my Gawwdd, Edward… fuck, you have no idea."

He wore a satisfied grin, all knowing, as he pushed a second finger inside me, owning me and making me his as he thrusted slowly inside me. He knew what he was doing, he was a goddamn pussy pro, I was instantly jealous of any other woman who had ever felt the power of Masen. I lost all thoughts of jealousy when he hooked his fingers inside me, stroking the most sensitive spot, making me weaker by the second.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. I wanna hear you say it," he demanded, his voice sensual and dripping with sex. It's like my mind took a leap off a building and my vagina started doing the talking.

"Fuck me, Edward. Make me cum," I begged, staring into his eyes. His intense gaze was burning through me, melting me with white hot lust, a fiery fuckin passion that I had never imagined, let alone experienced.

"_Fuck,_ Bella," he groaned, lifting my ass with one hand as he pinned me against the wall. He slipped his fingers from me and ripped the crotch of my underwear, so it became more of a belt than anything supportive. "Mine," he choked out, his voice tight as he pulled his cock from his tighter than tight, boxer briefs and rubbed the head over my clit. He moaned loudly as the cold steel of my ring massaged the head of his very pretty dick. _Yes, a dick can be pretty. _

"Please…" I begged, as I watched him stroke his cock a few times before pushing the head slowly into me, prolonging the thrust. He watched intently as his dick pushed inch by inch until he was completely sheathed inside me. "Oh God…" I panted, loving the feel of his hard cock inside me, thick and long, filling me perfectly.

"Perfect, Baby," he appraised, enjoying the tightness. I know it was tight as hell, it hasn't been in business in a while, and suddenly, I was glad about that. I wanted to be his. _Only_ his. _Huh…_

I moaned into his mouth as he sucked on my tongue, driving me insane as he taunted me with wet kisses, not thrusting, not moving, just pushing me against the wall while he stilled inside me.

"Please… fuck me," I begged, again. He groaned as his grip on my hip tightened then released completely. His body pinned me tight against the wall and both of his hands flew to tangle in my hair as he kissed me roughly. We were a mess of heavy breathing, tangled fingers, hair pulling and moans as we kissed. He pulled back from our kiss, breathless and blazing eyes as he brought his hand to grab my jaw, pulling my face towards him.

"Say it," he demanded. "Say it again, Bella." I knew what he wanted, and I liked it. I grinned somewhat evilly, knowing he wanted to take me, to claim me. Mark me the way I wanted to mark him. I pushed out my tits, pouted my lips and stared into his hypnotizing eyes.

"Fuck me, Edward." And then I gasped as he pulled back quickly, just to thrust forcefully inside me. I swear I thought I heard the fuckin' wall crack.

"Fuck!" he cried, pulling back out just to slam back into me. He grabbed onto my ass with one hand, and leaning one hand on the wall near my head as he repeated his movements, at a quick pace, not missing a beat. I was so wet, I could hear him sliding in and out of me and it turned me on even more. I never had such a strong reaction to anyone like this. _Ever._ Everything about him oozed sex and I craved more of him every second that we were together.

"So good… more," I begged, my voice strangled as I moaned over my words. He looked at my face, his eyes saying so much to me as his body controlled mine. His gaze waivered from my eyes to my mouth, then down in between us as he watched himself push in and out of me, milking my orgasm from me.

"Does it feel good Bella? Do I make you feel good?" he taunted, making me whimper at his words.

"Oh God yes," I admitted, my voice low and deep, dripping with lust, that I only held for the beautiful man currently owning my ass.

"God you feel amazing, so tight, so perfect," he claimed, before pressing his swollen lips to mine, stilling inside me, just as I was on the verge of exploding. I sighed in frustration and he just pulled back and smiled at me as he lowered my body off the wall and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me in for a searing kiss.

"Edward…" I whined, begging for him to make me cum. He smiled into my mouth and grabbed my hips, spinning me around pretty rough, I liked it. He grabbed my long hair and fisted his hand in it while the other one pushed gently, but forcefully, on my spine, bending me over in front of him. He ran his hand along my thigh, pulling on it gently, as he spread my legs wide for him. The anticipation shot through me and I could feel excitement literally burst inside me as I waited for him to push back inside me.

"Mmmmm, fuck, Bella," he breathed, a husky whisper as he slid back inside me, going even deeper than before. _Fuck, he was a sex God_.

He pounded into me, relentlessly, over and over until I was crying out his name, my knees shaking so bad that I almost fell to the floor. I came so hard all over his magnificent cock, powerful and throbbing as he started to thrust erratically, losing his perfect rhythm.

"Bella!" he cried, as he exploded inside me, letting out a dominant growl as he pulled out slowly, letting his warm cum drip out of me. I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble the word 'Mine' again, as he came inside me. It excited me so much that I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as hard as I could. He groaned into my mouth and walked us backwards onto the bed.

"Mmm… Bella Swan, what are you doing to me?" He breathed, eager to kiss me again. He fell on top of me, never breaking our kiss. We were calm, more sensual than erotic. More honest, less dirty. We were just feeling each other, taking our time as we kissed, hands exploring again. After a few minutes, I felt his hard cock, pressing against my hip and I moaned audibly into the room. He looked into my eyes, his smile wide as he nuzzled my nose with his, before kissing me softly. We didn't fuck like animals for the next two hours... no, it was more than that. Edward Masen made love to me, and it was amazing.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, cuddled together like a couple in love. It wasn't even scary, it was … nice.

When I woke up, he was sleeping next to me, his arm wrapped lazily around my shoulders as he dreamed, a goofy grin plastered on his adorable face and I laughed to myself. He was so adorable I could just bite him. And that's what I did.

"Owww," he cried sleepily as his hand came up to grab his jaw. I laughed and he smiled when he realized it was just me. "So, you wanna bite huh?" he teased. He rolled over me and trapped me underneath me as he bit down on my nipple until I was writhing under him. I felt how hard he was and moaned at the memories of the night before and he stilled instantly, his gaze fixed on my mouth.

"Good morning," I said, a small smile on my lips as I stared at him. He smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered. "You hungry?" he asked as he jumped out of bed, sliding his underwear over his hips, and headed towards the kitchen. I just layed there and smiled to myself, finally happy. Finally comfortable and excited that I had something new with Edward. That's what this was. It was _Something._ Fuck! _Riley is gonna kill me. _ I shrugged it off and smiled, excited that I finally had something that was just mine. No cameras, no producers, no lines and bullshit stories. I had something real and something worth taking risks for. I had something special and I was gonna do my best to hold on to it for as long as I could.

Edward Masen was mine. And I was his. That much was obvious. I never connected to anyone that way before and it just felt right. I'm not saying we're Romeo and fuckin Juliette, but it was pretty intense. He's not just some shmuck off the street, he's … important. I just hope that nothing will come between us. With all the gritty fuckery that follows me around every day, I really hope I can shield him from the Hollywood bullshit, that I call my life.

To be continued…

**A/N**

_**Special Thanks to our Beta Extraordinaire … WoahNow ;)**_

_**Nikka & I will continue to work on this, **_

_**No set schedule, but we will try our best to update soon !**_

_**Reviews **__might__** make us work faster … js ;)**_

_**Much Love, **_

_**Nicci & Nikka **_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
